


Nightly

by deathlei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NaruSasu - Freeform, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlei/pseuds/deathlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're crying. What's wrong?" He murmured, tugging against the bony edges of Sasuke's shins to pull him closer.<br/>Aka Sasuke dreams. Minor AU, canon-divergence, NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly

Sasuke woke feeling numb. He was cold, as if encased in ice as he stared down at his blurry palms. Breathing suspended, he raised an arm closer, studying the prints in his skin for flecks of blood he was certain he would find. There were none.

A shaky breath escaped him, shoulders dropping as he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. A glimmer outside had him turning, leaning back slightly to adjust his weight and position as his gaze roved the garden. He shuddered once more, whole body convulsing as a wave of panic washed through him. Instinctively he curled in on himself, sheets crumpling in the silence as he inhaled sharp and deep. Beside him, the sleeping figure stirred, a quiet groan transmitting through the mattress beneath them. The edges of his eyes felt heavy, sticky all of a sudden in the cool night air, and Sasuke squeezed his lids closed against his knees in response. His eyelids prickled as the blond beside him shifted, head turning as he rolled onto his side to face the other.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto rasped, blinking blue eyes blearily open to settle on the older man. Instantly, his expression softened, and he reached an arm out to curl around the other's knees.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

He murmured, tugging against the bony edges of Sasuke's shins to pull him closer. Sasuke came easily, flopping sideways and twisting to hide his face in the pillows. Naruto ran a soothing hand along his spine, rubbing gentle circles against the porcelain skin stretching across his shoulders. Sasuke shivered, tilting his neck until he could breath properly as tears began to leak from between his fine lashes. Seeing the other begin to worry his lower lip, tears sliding down his cheeks and whole body quivering, Naruto reached long arms out to lock around his lover. The dark haired man made a noise in the back of his throat, resisting the strong arms and turning away from the blond. Eventually the fight left him, and he was pulled against a firm chest and pressed into the warmth behind him. A pale hand came up to cover his mouth, smothering the quiet whimpers and sobs escaping him, as Naruto wound tan arms tighter in his embrace.

"Shh...Sas'ke..."

Naruto murmured, nuzzling into dark hair as the lithe man whimpered and turned into his embrace. Slowly, the bursts of shivering and shaking died down, Naruto carding his fingers through thick, dark hair all the while, until at last Sasuke lay drained and quiet in his arms. The silence lingered a few more moments, neither feeling the lull of sleep anymore in the light of the moon.

"What was that about, huh?"

Naruto questioned softly, tone soothing. He had learnt how to handle Sasuke a few years ago, learnt how to speak his blunt questions in the right tone so as not to cause offence. Sighing, Sasuke pressed closer against him, fingers running absent minded across the blondes broad chest, twirling through the smattering of hair across his sternum.

"It was just a dream."

He muttered shortly, voice somehow small with a hint of uncertainty. Frowning, the taller of the two pulled back to look down at his lover, faced tensely in another direction. There was something conflicted about his expression, and gently Naruto lifted the other man's chin until they were face to face.

"What's wrong?"

He repeated his question firmly, lips parting slightly at the fear hidden in dark grey iris'. Sasuke's eyes closed briefly, bile rising with the images that accompanied remembering what had woken him. He opened them quickly, averting his gaze to trace the lines of the other's chest.

"I... _youdied_."

He rushed out, taking a deep breath afterward to clear the creeping sense of horror at the thought. The grip on his chin slackened, the hand sliding to curl around the back of his neck and press him closer, settling him into the crook of Naruto's neck. The blond man made a somewhat strangled noise of surprise at the confession, a coiling rush of pure affection winding through him at the admission.

"Sasuke..."

He choked out, swallowing to push down the perverse happiness in his voice for something soothing and mellow and content. That his usually stoic lover would be this affected by him was strangely endearing. It made Naruto feel wanted, appreciated - essential in a way he had always so desperately craved.

"Sasuke, I'm right here."

He settled on, having struggled with words for a few short moments. The dark haired man snorted against his chest, all false bravado, breath tickling the hairs across his skin as Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto.

"I know, idiot."

He retorted affectionately, the barest hint of gratitude woven into the sentence despite the rebuttal. Naruto smiled, understanding and comfort wrapped deep within his actions as he squeezed the smaller man briefly to his chest. Sasuke hummed quietly in response, feeling a fraction of his remaining tension fade as he settled back into the covers with Naruto. He felt warm and heavy, the comfort the other man brought him dulling the mind to relaxation. This time, the sigh he released was peaceful, filled with the lure of sleep and the promise of a dreamless rest.

"I know you do, Sasuke. _I know._ "

He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> "If we die, we die together."
> 
> Soooo....I debated putting that in at the end, then figured that would just be cruel. So I put it in the footnotes XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
